


Classified

by StargazingMomo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And some tags are classified too...!, Bucky Barnes Recovering, But everything needs to be like this, Confilcts with Tony Stark, Crossbones is the main villain _ give him some time to shine, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, It's a complicated banter, No Spoilers, Original Female Character Feels, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Shield Classified Stuff let's say, Slow Build, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tutor!Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargazingMomo/pseuds/StargazingMomo
Summary: Classified. This only word, that Heather Blacksmith never imagined she could hear, arrenged her life at the moment, basically in the hands of the S.H.I.E.L.D. , secret governative agency. Was so necessary to oblige her to what, nonethless to their assurances, totally seemed like a forced stay...? And what could have it in store for her? Was a wild card. And would be the best to know the truth or not...?





	1. Building Block#1

The dark eyes of that man keep staring at me from the rearview mirror and i, as a result, hold my arms more and more around my chest and sink even more into the backseat of that damned car, feeling an increased sense of unease.  
I'd like to look out of the window at least, but they're tinted and, so, the only thing that i can do is to address my gaze towards the seat next to me, since i don't have any intention to meet again the agent's one.  
How said he is called... ? Oh, right, now i remember. 

« Agent Coulson you should maintain your eye on the road, rather than me. » I reproach him then, having shifted my attention on the biker boots that i'm wearing.

« I'm sorry, Miss Blacksmith, i didn't want to disturb you. I just have to tell you that we're doing all this for your safety. »

« It's hard to believe this, actually. It, on the contrary, gives me the impression that i kinda rained on your parade and now you have to dump me somewhere. Or am i wrong? Nonethless, why is it so necessary and you can't let me go? »

The agent hints a sliced smile and says back: « You are a vulnerable element, i've already told you. Since you haven't another safe place, far from here, where you can go, for us in the S.H.I.E.L.D. it's now a responsability to keep you away from potential threats. »

Potential threats. Which should they be, anyway, these phantom threats? It's really fantastic. Basically, they want to use this pretext to lock me away somewhere, God only knows why; from the moment i didn't do anything to _deserve_ this treatment and, obviously, i didn't have any clue of their agency.

« For the last time, you don't have any intention to tell me why you took me away from my home and gave me notice to not come back there, right? » I urge him.

« You took the hint, Miss Blacksmith. They're _classified_ informations. You have to trust me, anyway, you'll be fine. » And along with these words, Coulson tries what should be, i suppose, a reassuring smile from the rearwiew mirror. 

Yeah, sure. After what he put me through today, it won't be so easy for me to trust him.  
If i think how the day begun...

 

_Knowing that, like in the last weeks, i wouldn't have had any particular commitment for today, i already had the intention to sleep a little more... right? Wrong._  
Still enveloped in the blankets, i had the impression to hear some noises from the the floor below, a kind of hustle- bustle that wasn't excusable in any way for my part.  
I was alone in the house, since my mother left for a psycoanalyst conference i had no idea where for four days already, and i have no brothers o sisters, so i immediately felt on alert.  
Carrefully, i got up from the bed and opened the door of my bedroom; actually, i didn't have a good wiew from that position, since i had in front of me just the corridor that linked the other rooms of the superior floor, where i was.  
So, i decided to get closer to the stairs without making a sound, still in my pj's , to finally undestand what was going on.  
What i was able to see where some men in black suit that were searching everywhere while talking among them.  
What they wanted?! I turned istantly around the corner and placed a hand over my face.  
They didn't look like robbers or ordinary criminals, but i really couldn't get what they could want or who they could be.  
« I'm going to check upstairs.» I heard one say at one time.  
What could i do?! I had to hide. But i didn't make to reach the bathroom, that the man already got up the stairs.  
He couldn't deny his surprised expression in seeing me and, so, he exclaimed:  
« Who are you? What are doing here ? »  
« Actually, i should be doing this question, this is my house! » I said back, angered.  
The man frowned his forehead and urged me:  
« Are you the daughter of Penelope Blacksmith? Because from our records you should reside at a different address... »  
« Well, i came back for a while. But, anyway, this is none of your business. What do you mean with our records?! And what has my mother to do with this? »  
« Do you know where she is at the moment? » He replied to my question with another one.  
« At a psicanalyst conference i don't know where. Why am i the only one to answer? »;  
« I'm sorry, Miss Blacksmith. I'm the agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. , we didn't want to break in this way, but we weren't aware of your presence here. »  
S.H.I.E.L.D. ...? What the hell is he talking about?  
« Do you have another safe place where you can go, far from here...? »  
His question catched me off-guard . I didn't know what to answer since i didn't think i had one.  
The simple fact that i quit college, coming back here wasn't so pleasing for the friction this has created precisely with my mother.  
« Well, no. »  
« So, we will look after you. » 

 

The famous last words. This was just few hours ago in New Jersey and, now, i find myself whizz on the New York City streets get sodden from the pouring rain.

« We are almost at the destination, Miss Blacksmith; you'll see, everything will be alright. I can imagine what can imply for you handle this abrupt shake up of your life, since your presence there was an unplanned event also for us, but you won't have to deal with this situation for long.  
Just until we will have estabilished that you won't take any risks. »

I nod unconvinced, while i'm still enveloped in my arms, giving him them a sideways glance, checking he's not doing the same.  
I know that's not so nice as a thing, but i can't avoid the thought the i'd really like to hurt him right now.

 _I can imagine what can imply for you handle this abrupt shake up of your life_... You can't imagine anything, cabbage head...! I had, finally, few days that i could i have my peace, without the persisent remarks of my mother that worries for my future and reproach me, in a subtle way, how much was an irresponsable act from me to abandon the university in the middle of the the first year of graduate school... And now...

Well, maybe now i'll have the occasion to ponder what really want to do with my life. Assuming that i'll gain newly my freedom, since we're at this level.  
I lean on the backrest of the seat and sigh heavily. But then, why he asked if knew where my mother was? What has _she_ to do with _them_ ...? 

Suddenly i feel the car stopping; i can't tell where we can be, always because of the tinted windows, i just hear the heavy rain on the car body.  
The agent Coulson, after have parked, step off the vehicle, taking with him a little black umbrella pulled out from the glove compartment. 

After have opened the door, he exclaims: « Here we are, Miss Blacksmith. Don't worry, i'll shelter you from the rain. »

For the first time, my hazel eyes lay on the agent and, i admit, i feel a little vulnerable; i really would try to entrust him and i hope that he choose the place for this _enforced stay_ with a little method; sure, according to his judgement, that i can't trust this much for my experience, actually...

I grab his left hand that helps me to climb down from the black town car and, while i lay my feet on the sodden street, i take the chance to look up towards the impressing building we have in front of us, beyond the silhoutte of the umbrella; i reach in a moment its top where i can distinguish the « A » letter that outweights, nonethless the pouring rain that wraps it.

« You got it right, we are exactly at the Avengers Tower. » The agent exclaims, like reading my thoughts, while i'm still staring at the skyscraper in disbelief. 

If somebody had told me, even just a couple of days ago, that would find myself in this situation i would never believe it.  
And i suppose it's just what you always think when you experience something really unexpected.  
It's just that, after the initial surprise, the amazment is starting to give newly way to the hundred questions tha are coming back on my mind, like wondering what where doing really those agents into my house and, subsequently, why my presence resulted so inconvenient, so much to _lock me up_ there.  
Not a ordinary place and i genuinely don't have a clue of what will become of me from now on. 

« Come on, it's better if we enter now. »

And along with these words, the agent put a hand behind my back inviting me to move towards the entrance, where a big-boned security guard greets Coulson and let us step in.

After putting the umbrella in the related umbrella stand on the side, the agent, though, look out the building again to tell something to the guard at the entrance and, then, this last one follows him inside and both get closer at me.

« Stay here with Happy while i go upstairs to talk with Stark of your situation.»

With another sliced smile he moves quickly towards the elevators. What do he thinks that i could attempt to run away without anyone looking over me ?! Well, i cannot rule it out.  
But he left me with this big man and nip in the bud any possible initiative of mine, though.

I mean, are we joking ?! Now he's going to talk with Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, _of my situation_ ? For real ? This is unbelievable.  
I cross the arms around my chest, enveloping more in my parka. I'm not a criminal. Still, all this gives me exactly that impression. I can't shake off this ongoing feeling of uneasiness and, not for being pessimist, but i'm sure that this won't lead to anything good.  
I'm starting to think that would be much better if i stayed at college, instead of making the wild pich to come back home, _my_ home, where i thought i'd have the time to figure out which path i'd really want to follow.  
What an absurd situation.

I feel like a stored package with which no one knows what to do. Suddenly a thunder catches me off guard and makes jump, diverting me from my thoughts.  
I sigh heavily and give a sideways glance at the guard next to me; he keeps his arms crossed in his turn, with the look right in front of him, sheltered by the sunglasses.  
He doesn't have to worry, i have absolutely no intention to be familiar with him. But, then, my attention is captured by the opening of the doors of one of the elevators at the end of the enourmous hall and i can see stepping out none other than Tony Stark followed by the Agent Coulson.

I notice him looking in my direction and then again towards Coulson, while they keep talking.  
Are they talking about me ? _Of my situation_ ? How far he exposed himself explaining the thing... ? I have no idea if they're friends or not... They're just collegues ? So to speak. It depends also on what i represent, a favor, an urgency, a necessity... ?

Abruply, Stark spread his arms and, then, puts the right hand on the chin, stroking his beard.  
At last, i see him nod and move towards me, wrapped in his expensive gray suit.  
I think, cinically, that now he can find out if i meet his standards; moreover i waltzed here like this in _his_ house and if there's something i have to make clear straight away it's that neither do i'm enthusiastic of this accomodation that was so higlhy recommended.  
« Here we are. I'm Tony Stark and, as agreed with friend Agent here that, by the way, looks so good for being back from Land of the Dead, you can remain here as long as necessary. »

Exclaim the billionaire, then, clap his palm togheter, holding them and pointing the index towards me.

« Given that must like this... And i seem, to my regret, got in the way in some kind of top secret investigation that does not include my freedom, because of some last-minute consideration... It's obvious that i have no other choice. »

I say back, critical, still tight in my pistachio green parka.

« Wow, your arrival is exactly what we need, in addition to a day like this, Little Miss Sunshine... ! » It's Iron Man prompt reply.

Ok, maybe now i realize that very likely here they have much more problematic isssues than what i could represent, so, i have to admit that Stark must have made, anyway, an effort to face this kind of emergency.

« I think that i overreacted, i'm sorry. But you have to have to realize that i didn't expect to end up here, without a proper explanation... »  
So, i take the opportunity and turn to Coulson:

« Before you leave, you can't drop me here without hardly telling me why you wanted to know about my mother and if i knew where she was... You can't deny that if there wouldn't be a good reason, you would never asked me that question and, subsequently, i would never meet you. »

The agent sighs, like resigned, and then he says:

« Indeed, Miss Blacksmith, but it's a rather sensitive subject and in your best interest, for now, i'd prefer to not upset you any further, since what you already have been through. »

« This means that my mother is implied in something strange, basically... ? That she won't come back? And i need to move anyway... »

Even if, obviously, i can't read a justifiable picture in all this. Still, i realize that's a nonreversible process. I put both hands on my face, shocked.

« Goodbye, Miss Blacksmith, we will meet again only when i can guarantee your safety. »

Along with these words, the agent grabs his umbrella where he put it and step out the cloudburst again.

« Come on, Little Miss Sunshine, let's go upstairs. » Stark says, inviting me to follow him.

To Be Continued...


	2. Building Block #2

From the Building Block #1: 

_« Goodbye, Miss Blacksmith, we will meet again only when i can guarantee your safety. »_

_Along with these words, the agent grabs his umbrella where he put it and step out in the cloudburst again._

_« Come on, Little Miss Sunshine, let's go upstairs. » Stark says, inviting me to follow him._

 

****

I'm going to follow his suggestion, when remember i took some change of clothes with me, so i turn my direction and run outside too, pulling up the hood of my parka and hoping that Coulson hasn't already left.

Luckily, he's still there, so i say:

« I left my suitcase in the in the trunk, i was forgetting to take it... ! »

The agent sees me and climb off the town car, heading towards the back of the car, opening the luggage compartment.

« Here you are. » He exclaims, after have grabbed my glittered black suitcase, not paying attention at the pouring rain that's flooding over him, since he didn't take with him the umbrella.  
Well, this was decisely _nice_ from him, he instantly thought to grant my request, without considering to shelter himself from this downpour.

« Well, thank you. Even if i could wait some little more for you to take your umbrella, i didn't cost anything to me. »

« It just water. Now it's better if you think to come back inside, otherwise you'll catch a cold. »

Well, i'm still not the one who's standing out in the rain, since i stopped just below the shed; anayway, i grab the suitcase he hands to me and theni come back into the Avengers Tower.

Avengers Tower... It's still weird to accept the thing. Well, obviously i'd say.

« Where did you go? I turned and you were vanished! » Stark barks me, then, when he sees me return.

« I went to take my suitcase, i was forgetting it in Coulson's car. »

He makes a face and, so, he turns again towards the elevators. I sigh, pulling down the hood, and follow him.

After stepping in the restricted space of one of the automatic cubicles, i place the suitcase next to me and then lay on the wall, near to the buttons panel.

Stark presses one and, then, he doesn't talk to me again; i'm feeling just like when you find yourself take the elevator with someone you barely know and, awkwardly, draws veil of silence.  
Well, i can't actually blame him for this, we don't have many things to talk about. Apart, maybe, the way he saved the world from that alien invasion, along with the others.  
To be fair, i'm not sure he wants to talk of this story again, though; in short, from what i know he payed even personally for that effort, so i don't think it's the case to bring it back just to chat a little.

I stare at my polished nails while i think thar, obviously, i'm grateful to him, but i don't feel like acting as adoring/annoying fan or overwhelm him question about his _superhero _life, since it's not really the right occasion for me.  
Even if i'm still curious about few things, like what kind of _classified informations_ Coulson let leak out with out and what convinced the billionaire to host me here.__

__I just can't come in terms with this thing of being kept in the dark ' for my safety ' and to watch somebody else dispose of my life just because is right this way. Yeah, i understand that's already life-wretching enough to realize that my mother is implied in some super secret investigation of a as well secret agency, maybe even more than CIA since i have hardly heard it before, in which i stumbled just coming back home... But, this kind of stuff just make me mad. I left the campus for too little time for them to find it out. Why they were even supposed to know it in the first place?!  
It's pretty upsetting , indeed, that these people could be aware of certain details of my life without my permission, let's say. But i can't know none of these, anyway._ _

__I bring two fingers to my lips, thoghtful. And, so, the fact he asked me if knew where she was and i was the one who believed she was at that psycoanalist conference... I realized just now that right there started her setup. And right there Coulson understood that i was completely oblivious, because they know, clearly, that she wasn't where she told she would be... But who knows where.  
In this moment, i don't even want to imagine in what she is implied, but i just want thank her for making me a _vulnerable element_ to whatever threat that could trouble my sleep._ _

__The elevator bell rings and brings me back to reality, so i see Stark stepping out from the automatic doors, look at me and nod his head towards the exit ; i follow him, taking my suitcase with me and, so, my hazel eyes lay on the spacious place we're entering in, that looks like an open floor plan._ _

__« Here we are, this will be your accomodation. The entire floor is an apartment, basically, here you see the living area and on the other side, » he points at the hallway lighted by led tracked lighting on my left, « there is the sleeping quarters and the toilet facilities. »_ _

__After these words, the billionaire turns towards me and adds:_ _

__« And these are the logistical arrangements, let's say. But there are a few conditions to be met. You can inhabit the entire floor, obviously, it's free and it's yours, but i think that would be not very wise for you get out of here.  
There is plenty of incomphrensible stuff in the Tower and i really don't want you to take any other risk; then again, Agent assign you to me and i, cross my heart, don't want anything bad happen to you, so it's better if you entertain yourself here.»_ _

__He brings a hand on his chest and wraps up: « Yeah, i know i'm very generous and that you don't know how to thank me, but for me is business as usual, Little Miss Sunshine. »_ _

__I stare at him, absolutely dismayed, and i'm not sure to express myself in the best way, since i don't want to make a scene, but i reply:_ _

__« Really? You wanna makin' me believe _this_ is your generosity? » And, so, i spin my index to point the space around me. « That _lock up_ a person under _house arrest_ is the best thing you can do for her? In my opinion, the iron suit went right into your head... ! »_ _

__Stark, suddenly, changes his facial expression and exclaims:_ _

__« Listen, Little Miss Sunshine, i don't have time to baby-sit you, okay? I have more important business to attend to. You have been, frankly, an unforseen problem and i did my best to accomodate dear Coulson's request, so you should try to make it easier for me, too. »_ _

__« First of all, my name is Heather. Secondly, _i_ should try to make things easier ?!  
It wasn't me asking to come here and it doesn't look like i'm on a camping trip at the Avengers Tower... !  
I will never tolerate to be confined here like if it's _me_ the criminal! You don't want me to get in your way, to be a nuisance...? Fine, but you can't prevent me to hang around in the building, since, apparently, i will have to remain relegated here, anyway... ! » 

__I don't need necessarily need his approval; if it's essential for me to clash with him, let's say, for not being treated as dirt to hide under the carpet, i'm in.  
It's clear, i wouldn't mind gain his support, and it would be one chance in a million, but i have been living well until now so... _ _

__« The matter is closed, i don't discuss with a kiddo. If you want something to eat, apart from the little fridge there, you can notify me through J.A.R.V.I.S. and i'll send it up to you. »_ _

__Along with these words, the billionaire passes me and head towards the elevator. But i'm not going to admit the defeat, so i reply:_ _

__« Ehi, who do you think you're talking to? »  
« With a mouthy little girl. »_ _

__I see him vanish behind the automatic doors, with a smirk on his face, but for me it isn't over. I quickly take off my parka and rush to the elevator, determined to check at which floor he would stop, in order to go after him._ _

__Fine, tenth floor. As soon as it's free, i pull it up again and, so, i step into the cubicle. I look at the buttons panel and push the number ten; then, my attention, absenmindedly, shifts to the artificial pearls and gemstones that embellish my black sweater, but, suddenly, i realize that i don't know _my_ floor number.  
No, it's a bummer... Oh, well in someway i'll manage to come back there. Besides, if i find Stark he'll repeat to me, for sure, till i'll learn it for good._ _

__Absorbed in my thoughts, i'm taken aback by the fact that the elevator has already stopped; i'm already got to the floor? But, giving a quick glance to the panel before the doors' could open, i realize that another another button is lightened, the fifthieth one._ _

__It means that somebody booked the elevator while i was already inside...? In a split of second i wonder who will appear when the doors will open..._ _

__The very first thing i notice are two blue eyes, so intense to make me almost catch my breath, feeling they pointed at me.  
They're crowned by two blonde eyebrows, of which one is furrowed in a quizzical way, and, then, i move to rest of his face, to the perfect jawline, the short blonde hair... _ _

__« Excuse me, but i never had the pleasure to meet you... Who are you? »  
This is the question that Captain America himself is asking to me._ _

__The automatic doors are going to close, but he blocks them with a hand. He's wearing a white tank-top, from which i can clearly see his phisyque, and a pair of kaki sweatpants.  
I, suddenly, feel like i can't speak again and all the self-confidence i had till few seconds ago to face Stark, seems just faded away.  
I have to admit that i didn't expect this wiew. 

__« Well, i... it's a kind long story, but i can explain everything. Agent Coulson took me here. » I manage to say, eventually._ _

__« Ah, sure... Phil. No, wait a minute, is he alive... ? » He exclaims then, astonished._ _

__« He should't be...? »_ _

__« Let's say it's a long story, too.» And along with these words, he steps in the elevator and adds « At which floor you were going? I pulled it up when you must be already inside. »_ _

__I have to say that this is the first pleasant thing of today. I'm this close to Captain America... This is totally exciting... ! Alright, but now i don't have to go overboard, relax._ _

__« I'm sorry, i was so impolite, i'm Steve Rogers. » So, he stretches his right hand in my direction._ _

__« Heather Blacksmith, very nice to meet you. » I shake his hand and then i continue « By the way, i already knew you, i mean, i know your story and i saw you on the news about the Battle of New York and because of that absurd chase towards you... »  
I bring my side bangs behind my right ear and smile at him. Gosh, is not that he thinks now... that i want a piece of him... ? Actually i don't mind at all._ _

__« Yeah, well, it has been a little complicated in the last period, but everything will be alright. Can i ask you how did you met Agent Coulson? I don't want to seem intrusive, but... »_ _

The automatic door suddenly open and, just because of this, i realize that we got the crucial tenth floor.  
Il look like the foyer of a laboratory. 

__« You had to get to this floor...? » Steve asks to me, then._ _

__« Not really, i was mostly looking for Stark because we have a conversation on hold. »_ _

__Speaking of the devil, here he comes. I can see him head in our direction, with is elegant suit no more, but with a Black Sabbath t-shirt and a pair of work trousers, tire iron in hand._ _

__« You don't wanna let it go, right? And i can see gleefully that you are escorted by Capsicle... It's interesting who you can meet in the Tower, right? Fun is over, go back upstairs that i'm busy. »_ _

__The billionaire is trying to get rid of me again, with a dismissive wave of the hand._ _

__« I'm not a little girl, i don't need the oversight of anybody... ! Are you so sure that i'll turn ou as troublemaker? » I ask, then, in the attempt to make my case._ _

__« You already are... ! Otherwise you wouldn't already be friending with someone...! »_ _

__« What would be the problem, anyway? Heather is doing nothing wrong.»  
Interferes Steve, then._ _

__« No, no, it's none of your business Capsicle...! See what's happens... ? We don't have to involve her! » And he points the tire iron towards me._ _

__I sigh heavily, it really gets on my nerves how he addresses to me, or how he _doesn't._ _ _

__

__

__« Fine, if that's the case, no problem. I'll go back upstairs and i'll never put you in such a position because of my presence... ! »_ _

__I turn in the elevator direction, pretty annoyed, but then i add:_ _

__« What's my floor number, please? »_ _

__« Fifty, Little Miss Sunshine. »_ _

__So, i pull up the elevator and step into it without turning again._ _

__

__To be continued..._ _


	3. Building Block #3

From the Building Block #2:

_« No, no, it's none of your business Capsicle...! See what's happens... ? We don't have to involve her! » And he points the tire iron towards me._

_[...] « Fine, if that's the case, no problem. I'll go back upstairs and i'll never put you in such a position because of my presence... ! »_

_I turn in the elevator direction, pretty annoyed, [...] i pull it up and step into it without turning again._

__

__****_ _

After pressing the button number fifty, i lay against the wall in front of the elevator automatic doors and rest my hands on the metallic support at my back  
Following this, i close my eyes and let my head rest too upon the wall behind me; what am i doing here?  
I really can't figure out how Coulson might think that i would be safe there.

Well, maybe safe is right - this place is fortress - but not that i would be _fine_ . Wasn't a concern for him my psycophysical well being... ?! Clearly not, he just worried that i'd remain all in one piece, besides my mind could not be so lucky.

I open my eyes again and stare the spotlights nestled in the ceiling. Far from playing the victim, since is still something that doesn't belongs to me, i'm just making some inevitable and reasoned statements, like the fact that, obviously, i don't have in common very much with this place and... what bugs me is that Stark is right, actually.  
I can't think to walk around this building like it's a holiday destination as if nothing happened. Of course i'm not feeling like it, but everything has happened too fast and altogheter.  
After being _picked up_ from my house to the phantom safe site i suddenly felt the urgency to not bear again someone's enforcing, albeit, according to him, that was for my sake.

Even if now i know that, no matter what i could wish for, i can't realistically believe that what the billionaire said isn't true. I'm perfectly aware by myself that i wasn't an anticipated presence, so i should try to collaborate.  
I don't want to complaint further like mouthy little girl, just as Stark said, and maybe a whimsical one too.  
But i still can't resign to idea of being kept in the dark this way from the truth, for i don't know how long.

I got to my floor and so i step into the spacious living area; i look around summarily and decide to go ahead towards the sleeping quarters, introducing myself in the enlightened hallway at my left for then entering in the bedroom, that's placed at the end of the short course.

I turn to my left for closing the door, but i can't find it; so, a masculine voice takes me aback:  
« To set the closing of the door you have to first choose a passcode, Miss. »

« Oh, alright... Who or what are you...? » I ask then, still hesitant to speak to this resounding entity, let's say.

« I'm J.A.R.V.I.S. , mr Stark's assistant. »

I reconnect now that probably was him the one the billionaire was talking about  
earlier; well, it doesn't surprise me he has such an assistant. And, surely, he had invented by himself, since he's not without skill.

« Nice to meet you J.A.R.V.I.S., i'm Heather. I'll follow immediately your suggestion. »

Saiying so, i enter my date of birth, that no one knows here, as passcode, typing it on the display on the left of the automatic door frame: 15 February 1992.  
The door, conseguently, slides out from its compartment in the wall and shuts perfectly, so that the display gives me notice of locked door.

I turn then to my left, where close by the entrance, i find a queen bed; i thrown myself on it on my stomach and sigh.  
It's placed very next to the wall, while on the other side there is a tall and narrow panoramic window, that starts from the the pavement to the ceiling, from which i can stare outside a little.  
It stopped raining, now it's just overcast.  
I turn on my back and look around: in the middle of the room there is an enourmous round carpet sand colored, while in the wall opposite to mine has sunked a light cream colour hall closet; nearby to it there's what looks like a classic sliding door, that i suppose could be the entrance of the bathroom.

Sure, it's a little bare as scene, but, on the other hand, it's natural that's like this.   
I think that there was no one until now.  
Maybe it would be better if i start to put away my clothes in the wardrobe, so i find me something to do.  
I look for my carry-on suitcase, but i don't see it. Man, i think i left it in the living area.

So, i stand up and get close to the display next to the door in order to type the code and unlock it; once i'm done with this task, i'm going to step out from the room, but i find a sudden barrier on my way.

My hazel eyes move up and i found myself saying:

«... Steve! It's already the second time we meet this way... ! I mean, in the middle of something else. I was going to retrieve my suitcase that i left at the entrance»

I notice in this moment that he's holding a bowl of chocolate ice cream and a spoon.

« Well... I just drop in to make sure that you were all right. You know, when you left earlier you appeared a little nervous. »

Those are the supersoldier words, whose blue eyes make again an impression and, this time, i feel like a surprising salutary effect on me.  
They're expressing all his kindness, but i'm curious, among other things, of what led him to take initiative to follow me up here now.

I sigh. « I'm sorry for my outburst of before, but wasn't for sure an easy beginning for me. Stark explained you something about the reason why i ended up here? »

« Don't mind it, it's justifiable. He said to me that Coulson asked him help because it was an emergency and he got nobody else to turn, he didn't add anything else. » He answers to me, shaking his head.

Certainly, the billionaire knows a little more than this, but now i don't believe that the agent got to the point to reveal what's really going on. Anyway, i think that their deal must be profitable, since i don't see Stark as an unselfish one, even if i have to admit that the whole Iron Man thing really helped him to get more aware of his flaws and improve as a person. At least i hope.

« Let alone that i know even less than you. I just can tell you what i've been through so far. »

I nod in the living area direction and, so, we start to walk along the hallway. Once arrived near the kitchenette Steve exlaims, after having listened to my version:

« So, if i'm not mistaken, you don't know where your mother really could be and why, according to Coulson, you represent a vulnerable element and need to stay away from home and, exactly, he thought to the Tower to keep you safe. »

« You got the picture. He told me they're classified informations. I just would like to figure out something, i don't think i'm asking too much. It's not easy to accept that my reality, today, it's the same of just yesterday. »  
I state, sitting at one of the stools besides the black marble kitchen island of the modern fitted kitchen, on the left of the spacious living area.

« I totally get you, Heather. Might not seem like it, but what i experienced waking up in this century was or more or less like this. One day i was in my reality, with anything that could mean, i made choices and then... It was like everything simply disappeared. » He exclaims, with a bittersweet smile on his face, leaning against the counter with the right hip and crossing his arms.

I listen to him, wrapped up in his words, while i dip the spoon in the ice cream that he just brought me. It couldn't have been easy for him too.

« Oh, i'm sorry. I didn't ask you i wanted some of it. » I rush to say, realizing my shortcoming.

« Don't mind it, i brought it for you. I didn't want to show up empty-handed and... well, seem like an harassment for making sure you were alright, so i thought that a little something could be appreciated. » Steve says back, smiling lightly.

Boy, he's really from another time. He hardly knew me, but, after figuring out a little about my situation, he was sensitive enough to ensure how could i feel.

« You know, i'm feeling like a package that can't find its destination and gets stored, on hold, for a certain period of time until will be decided how to dispose it. »

« I feel bad for you, Heather. It's definitely hard to bear what you're going through in this moment. »

I shake my dark blonde short hair and reply, after having tasted another scoop of very good ice cream: « Your presence, now, it's making everything more tolerable. »

« Well, the ice cream too, i see. »

« Yeah, it too. » I laugh a little. « It's not easy, anyway, think that you can't come back at your home because, apparently, it's no more safe. And also the sensation of being actually in the way of some enigmatic business with just my presence, even if according to the other side they're all measure taken for my sake. »

« S.H.I.E.L.D. has particular methods, let's say, they did something similar with me too; their intention was that my awakening was as smoothly as possible. »

Wow. They're really famous for this... style, then. Steve can't even imagine how much is good for me to talk with him.

« What they did in your case? » I ask then, curious.

« Well... They recreated a fictitious forties hospital room, with the commentary of a baseball game at the radio. A game that i had already seen. »

« And so, you find it out... what a coup. »

« Yeah, indeed. I was, at the time, introduced to the new century personally by who used to be its director, Nick Fury. »

« Used to be... ? » I exclaim, with a quizzical expression.

« Well, yes. Officially, S.H.I.E.L.D. has fallen because of infiltrations in its administration, so to speak. Its detective work, now, i suppose are all targeted to get rid of the deadwood and bring them to justice. »

Man, now that he tells me about this, i remember of the fall of a secret agency, i must be still at the college in that period, and of a large portion of its classified material leaked.  
Who knew that all that story would ultimately involve me in someway.

« I wonder, now more than ever, what has my mother to do with all this and how can i be at stake. Something tells me is going to be nothing good...Still, i cannot comprehend how she could have been involved. I can't recollect her having anything to do with secrets, peculiar stuff like the one S.H.I.E.L.D. was taking care of, precisely. »

I place the spoon on the polished black marble and close the ice-cream bowl. The i add:

« Who handle all this stuff now that the agency has gone? »

« Well, us Avengers straight. » Steve answers me, then.

That's lot of responsability. It's clear that Stark doesn't want me to wander around the Tower, indeed. Even if i'm still not an object which can be disposed of at will.

« Steve, can i ask you something? » I exclaim, then, raising up from the stool and storing the ice cream in the icebox of the fitted kitchen behind me, for than turning again towards him.

« Tell me, i'm all ears. » And, so, he stares at me.

« Under these circumstances, what you do here, Stark advices ... Don't you think is the right decision to not fraternize, basically, not involve me in other situations for not having me in the way ... ? »

He seems to think about what to say for a little while, then reply: « You gave me the impression that were feeling quite lonely. You against the world. It happens to me too, as you can see now, so i thought that you'd need a bit of comfort. Tony and i don't look at things always in the same way. »

So, he gets closer to me, still standing in front of the fridge, leans his strong hand on my shoulders and keeps going:

« But you have to promise one thing. I understand that it's so hard for you to not question yourself about about all your situation, not seek for the truth, but just try to think that's not the best thing actually, not now.  
Be careful, please, i say this for experience. »

And he envelopes me in his poweful arms. His concern in my regards make feel like a lump in my throat.  
I'm sure that he really talks for experience, because he payed personally every situation he faced; but it's clear that he had shoulder broad enough, not just physically, to be able to do it anyhow, even if he had everyone against him, exactly like me.  
I'm not even close to face an uncomfortable truth, whatever it could be, that could seriously impact even more and irreparably on my life, but i don't know how long can i sitting around and do nothing.

__

                                                                                               To Be Continued...


	4. Building Block #4

From Building Block #4:

_« But you have to promise one thing. I understand that it's so hard for you to not question yourself about about all your situation, [...] but just try to think that's not the best thing actually, not now.Be careful, please, i say this for experience.»_

_And he envelopes me in his poweful arms. His concern in my regards make feel like a lump in my throat. [...] I'm not even close to face an uncomfortable truth, whatever it could be, that could seriously impact even more and irreparably on my life, but i don't know how long can i sitting around and do nothing._

                                                                                                                    ****

I hear the rumble of my pounding heart in my ears, while several confused figures appear and mix togheter in my mind, instilling in me a distressed feeling.  
I roll over between the sheets, abruptly waking up. The darkness and the silence of the room envelops me, but shortly after i manage to focus the outlines, relocating the place where i am.

I'm at the Avengers Tower. In the sleep all the situation seemed to be the result of a weird nightmare and would be enough just wake up to return to my everyday life.  
To my decision of leaving the master's degree course in Sociology, at Princeton, in the middle of the first year, to the conflict with my mother exactly for that decision, coming back home not sure of which path i should take... Yeah, not a simple picture, but, at least, was a reality that i knew.

And think that i did everything to get into that college , i believed that was the most important thing in my life, the right thing to do... But, then, i realized it wasn't quite like that.  
In the weeks that followed my departure from the campus i never really regretted that choice, after all the uneasiness i felt there, even if, actually, there where moments when i wondered if it wasn't a snap decision, just because i couldn't get along well with the environment. But just after that, i set aside my doubts telling myself that if left that place was just because, most importantly, i truly realized it wasn't the career i wanted for me,; i didn't have any intention to wake up one day, in my fourties maybe, and think that i invested all my energies in the wrong field.

I sit on the spacious queen-size bed, passing a hand on my face. At that time i was thinking, anyway, to have gotten myself in one of the worst-case scenarios ever,  since right after the relief of leaving something that i actually didn't belong to, came the sudden pression of finding another subject to focus on and the disappointment of my mother, obviously.  
She was so worried due to my irresponsible decision and for my future, now in the hands of a whim, in her opinion.  
My father, instead of, was never part of the scene.

By the way, now the situation is even worse. Inexplicable. Ironically, i'd give anything to get back to just that kind of issues, all in all, _normal_.  
I'm subject to the conditions of a governative agent, experimenting an _enforced stay_... The place wouldn't be that bad, i'm not treated as political prisoner relegated in a cellar, but this doesn't quite make up for being a _vulnerable target_   that should be kept safe from some random menace of what the less she knows, better it is.  
Or, more accurately, of what she knows _nothing_ about, better it is.

I lay upon the blanckets, sighing heavily. I just can't resign myself to this situation. And to think that my mother, who was preaching me so much, wasn't this better compared to me, in fact.  
How _could_ she ever keep such secrets that could have had so concrete consequences on her only daughter...? Wasn't she worried about it ? In any case, she was able to save her own ass, disappearing God knows where; leaving me in the _shit_.

I get up impatiently from the bed, heading to the narrow panoramic window. I stare my reflection in the glass, my serious and thoughtful expression it's just another confirm of my inner inquietude. I draw my attention, then, on the dazzling light of the city that never sleeps, noticing the cars that wizz on the wide roads... But they give me the impression of being so distant from me and not just because of the height of the skyscraper where i'm in.

I just can't accept being like in cage, basically. It's not natural to experience something like this, however, and i don't think i can hang in there for much longer.  
It doesn't matter if i'm here for my safety, if this is a delicate affair... It's exactly for that i can't sit around; it's really bugging me, i need to discover something about this story because it's _indeed_ too important. To not risk anything i shouldn't be here in the first place.

If i could find a way to come back home... I could finally find out what kind of investigation Coulson is leading with his team and see _by myself_ why i represent a vulnerable target in all this and, in short, how it involves me.  
The dear agent doesn't have to worry, i won't get in his way and he won't have me on his coscience, if is this what he cares really about.

I cannot take into account, if i put it in this terms, the conversation had with Steve... To the fact that i should be careful, thinking of going into some really dangerous business and that i could no longer have the opportunity to tell about it, _for real_.  
He would have wanted me to promise it to him, but i didn't feel like it actually, so i just nodded. I didn't want to say no on the spot, either, since his concern about me took me by surprise; basically i was already feeling kinda conflicted.  
Let alone now... I don't want to disappoint him.  
Why everything has to be this complicated?!

  
                                                                                                     ****

I stare, without moving a muscle, at the little display over the elevator automatic doors, while the floor number indicated is -1.  
Yeah, eventually i decided to pursue my seek of the truth. I'm sure that Steve won't endorse my choice and probably this isn't the wisest thing to do, but i need to get to the bottom of something.  
An exceptional situation calls for exceptional measures. Even if i'm still not sure of what price i'll have to pay.

I reach the automated door of the garage, where i intend step into, but i immediately realize the presence of a digital keyboard next to it. I imagine it's needful for the entry of the access credentials.

I try to touch it, but, predictably, J.A.R.V.I.S.' voice reproach me:

« Miss Blacksmith you aren't allowed to enter in this area. »

Exactly like i was thinking. I suspect that i'll have to concentrate all my resources to succeed in this purpose. I candidly apologize and head back to the elevator; i think this inspection outturned as very useful.  
As soon as i step newly into what's, so to speak, my apartment, i know what i have to do.  
I get a quick glimpse to the Iron Man themed digital clock, that i find a _little_ tacky by the way, nailed near the fitted kitchen and it strikes two p.m.

Well, the night is still young, so i hope i'll have enough time to do everything i'm planning.   
Now i have to think a little: J.A.R.V.I.S. is basically a sentient artificial intelligence that has the responsability to ensure, among other tasks, the security of the entire building. Indeed, after discovering his existence today, i get the impression that he would be there to protect the garage entry, where are placed the _very useful_ Stark's cars.  
It seems that i'll have to dust off the hacking basics i learned to occupy my time when i was alone in my room at the campus, especially in the last period, when i really started feeling i didn't fit there.

So... I have to turn on my pc and find the program «nmap» , so i can do a scan of the ports, check if there's even just one open, determine the operative system... Even if, as i see it, the OS could be stand-alone one: J.A.R.V.I.S. seems to be pretty unique and it's actually rather phenomenal, so i kinda feel bad for hacking his server,  since it's work of art.  
That should be placed, hopefully, straight in the Tower, so i'll be able to introduce myself in it and, then, disable the security settings of the automated door from the inside.

I would never imagine that those concepts could actually be useful to me. And say that i was rather good at it, but i just stumbled on it by chance.  
I step into the bedroom at a steady pace, open up my suitcase and grab the pc, that i managed to hide under my clothes and left it stowed there.  
I turn it on and, as soon as it has finished its processing, i proceed launching the «nmap» program and, so, it begins detecting open ports, unnoticed as long as possible, thanks to the configuration in order to evade the intruder detection system.  
Usually, there are ports that are commonly less monitored, let's say, and could be more vulnerable.

For now, anyway, it seems like every port is safe... How is it possible? There has to be _at least_ a very little breach that i can take advantage of. Suddenly «nmap» points out that a UDP port, probably left open for LAN gaming, turns out to be a possible target.  
Fine, it's the right time, i'm in. Now i have to find the path for the security settings section and disable the garage door operating ones, deprogramming them; so, i'll be finally able to walk through it.  
The thing is understand in what kind of code J.A.R.V.I.S. was written, since it's so unique, as i already pointed out.

I can't believe that i'm really doing this... I'm triying to ovverride a system so i'll have the possibility to step in super secured Tony Stark's garage, right under the Avengers Tower, in order to _borrow_ a car, come back home and try to lift the veil on so many mysteries.  
I mean, i'm going through a pretty extreme situation, sink or swim deal... Even if i still don't know which scenario would be truly better at the end.

Alright... i found the security section, now i have to catch the garage door settings and insert the inverse programming code, fully opening it. Maybe i can try the python one... Since it's kinda the most used for the AI, even if, obviously, Stark could have used multiple and sophisticated languages... Still, the automated tasks are usually cleared by the python code.

And... done. Now i'll insert « get the command» input and we'll see. I jump on the bed when i realize that J.A.R.V.I.S. is actually executing my command...! I need to jump out of my pj, get dressed and run to the basement.  
I can't almost realize that i succeeded in my attempt... Spending time on programming vocabolaries and hacking tecniques was worth it, after all. I was just curious and so i started to be more and more intrigued with all that stuff.

Once i'm arrived at -1 floor, i come closer to the infamous entrance again and i can clearly see the automatic panel disappeared into the wall.  
I rush into the wide room, still afraid that my intervention on J.A.R.V.I.S. will soon be discovered and there's gonna be trouble.

I immediately notice how many expensive cars that man owns. I think he wouldn't mind, after all, if i borrow one... I'll bring it back in one piece, he doesn't have to worry.  
I feel sudden exctiment when i approach to the little chromate locker fastened on the wall at my left, and, after opening it, i grab one of the keys, that seem to belong to a Maserati.

Well, now i'm the game and i have to play.

  
To Be Continued....

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's all, for now. That's the end of the first chapter, that i decided to call "building blocks", a little more elaborate way for pieces of a puzzle, a mistery to unlock thanks to all the gathering of small parts... Well, i hope that you have potentially enjoyed this intro and i would be so glad i you could leave a comment of your impressions.  
> Anyway, i thank you so much even for just reading because i never give for granted something like that, since it's not always sure to find someone who wants to spend a little of his/her reading something you written just for the pleasure of, not with the belief that it has to be liked necessarily.
> 
> * StargazingMomo


End file.
